cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terekhov
|team = Red |flag_type = National Flag |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |symbol_width = |motto = Semper Prorsus |anthem = |image_map = |mapsize = |capital = Twin Forks |languages = English, Gaelic |demonym = |formationtime = |government = Capitalist |image_ruler = |rulersize = |ruler = Terekhov |allianceflag = Custom3.png |alliance = New Pacific Order |allianceseniority = 11/17/2006 |team = Red |teamseniority = 11/17/2006 |statisticsdate = 4/26/2013 |totalpop = 3,262 |civilians = 2,062 |soldiers = 1,200 |soldiereff = 1,656 |density = 73.34 |litrate = 100 |religion = Taoism |currency = Shilling |infra = 361.00 |tech = 50.00 |nationstrength = 1,417 |rank = 8,655 |efficiency = 47.23 |landarea = 60.84 |environment = |envnum = |defcon = |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} F15pilotX is a longtime member of New Pacific Order. History F15pilotX joined Cybernations on November 14, 2006 after finding the game through a google ad, and named his nation Saxo-Prussia. Four days later, he joined the NPO, as it seemed like the strongest alliance out there (and it was on red team, his favorite color). From the time he joined the NPO Forums, he was trying to help out fellow prospective members; in fact, his first topic, a step-by-step guide on how exactly to join the NPO, was pinned and stayed there as a help to new members for over a year. As soon as he graduated from the Imperial Academy, F15 immediately began learning the duties of what would is now called an NCO, but back then was called the "Sergeant" from his Lieutenant, Yamato. For a while after, he did those duties, though without the rank, and participated in his first war, the Great War II, in January 2007. On May 15, 2007, he was accepted as a 2nd Lieutenant into the NPO Military. He worked nonstop, and in June 2007, F15 was given his first battalion lieutenancy, succeeding Zandra in her position. At the same time he was working in the military, F15 had became an Instructor in the Imperial Academy, guiding new members of the NPO in the alliance's proud traditions, and teaching them how to fight, develop economically and become successful members of the NPO. On July 19, 2007, F15 had to step down from his position as battalion lieutenant to a reserve position due to RL issues. However, he kept his position as Instructor until December, whereupon he stepped down from both positions back into the ranks. On February 20, 2008, he decided to take a long break from Cybernations, and so honorably retired from the Order, letting his nation be deleted as well (to his later chagrin). Talking to an old mentor about the NPO one night, F15 and his friend decided to rejoin Cybernations, so on November 6, 2008, he recreated his nation as SaxoPrussia, and three days later, F15 applied to rejoin the NPO. Completing the Academy test within 30 minutes of being masked, he again joined the ranks of the NPO. F15 joined the Order's Military Command as an NCO, but left after about 4 months of service. In March 2009, he was elected a Councilor, and served for two months, whereupon he declined to run for reelection. F15 was a Field Agent in The Directorate, as well as a Graphics Officer in the Order's Media Corps before resigning those positions and letting his nation delete. F15 was going to start his own alliance, so he created a new name for himself - Ghostscythe. It did not work out, however, so he decided to see how the other side of the game was, and joined MK on 7 July 2009. He stayed there for a few weeks, but after deciding he did not fit in there, withdrew from CN altogether, leaving the game for 3 months. On October 8, 2009, at 1:49AM server time, he applied to rejoin the Order with the nation Maeroria, and after Much Questioning, was accepted into the Order once more. Once there, he started working in the Diplomatic Corps and Recruiting Corps, eventually working his way up to Talent Agent in the RC. It was in the Diplomatic Corps that he really shined, however, advancing to Special Envoy of Frostbite in less than three months as he strove to open communications between the Order and those alliances. In addition to the above work, F15 worked closely with Jasmine as he assisted her in auditing the reparations which the NPO was at that time sending out to Karma alliances. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of Mushroom Kingdom Category:Karma War veteran Category:Great War III veteran Category:Great War II veteran Category:Member of New Pacific Order